1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined-type connector of a multi-stage construction in which a main housing and an auxiliary housing each having metal terminals are combined together.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows one conventional combined-type connector (see Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 2-115252), and FIGS. 9(a), 9(b) and 10 show another conventional combined-type connector.
The connector of FIG. 8 comprises sub-housings 1 and 3 stacked together in a two-stage manner, and male metal terminals 9 are received respectively in terminal receiving chambers 5 in the sub-housing 1, and male metal terminals 11 are received respectively in terminal receiving chambers 7 in the sub-housing 3. Male tabs 13 of the male metal terminals 9 project outwardly respectively from the terminal receiving chambers 5 of the sub-housing 1, and male tabs 15 of the male metal terminals 11 project outwardly respectively from the terminal receiving chambers 7 of the sub-housing 3. A hood 19 is fitted on fitting portions 17 of the sub-housings 1 and 3, thereby constituting the combined-type connector.
The connector, shown in FIGS. 9(a), 9(b) and 10, comprises two housings 21 and 23 each having a terminal receiving chamber 5, 7 in which a male metal terminal 9, 11 is received, and a male tab 13, 15 of the male metal terminal 9, 11 projects outwardly from the terminal receiving chamber 5, 7. Half fitting hoods 25 and 27 are formed integrally with the housings 21 and 23, respectively. A terminal cover 33, 35 is provided so as to close an opening 29, 31 (for press-connection purposes) after a wire (not shown) is press-connected to the male metal terminal 9, 11. The terminal cover 33, 35 is connected by a hinge 37, 39 to the housing 21, 23 so as to be turned or pivotally moved, and the terminal cover 33, 35, before turned, is fixed to the housing 21, 23 by a fixing band 41, 43. Therefore, when the two housings 21 and 23 are combined together as shown in FIG. 9(b), the half fitting hoods 25 and 27 are joined together to form a fitting hood.
However, with respect to the connector shown in FIG. 8, in a process of producing a wire harness, the wire harness is moved with the male tabs 13 and 15 exposed, and therefore there is a possibility that the male tabs 13 and 15 are deformed by a wire which drops and is inserted into a gap between the male tabs. On the other hand, in the connector of FIGS. 9(a), 9(b) and 10, although the male tabs 13 and 15 are protected by the fitting hoods 25 and 27, the fitting hoods 25 and 27 are of the half type, and are designed to be combined together to form one fitting hood, and therefore there is a possibility that these half fitting hoods are easily deformed and prized by an external force.